<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Hurt My Baby? by MizRootbeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454116">Who Hurt My Baby?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer'>MizRootbeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one person Mettaton loves more than himself, it's Frisk. So when the popular robot star of the underground gets a call from the school about Frisk getting a black eye, he drops everything and goes to school to make sure his baby is okay.</p>
<p>(There is a lack of Mettaton being a parent to Frisk and I decided to fix it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk &amp; Mettaton (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Hurt My Baby?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Where are they!?”</p>
<p> Nurse Simpson jumped when she heard a familiar voice screaming down the hallway. Clopping was heard, and then the door to the nurse’s office flew open. Mettaton, monster stage of film, stage, and more stood before her. The glamorous robot looked about ready to murder someone, but his gaze softened when they saw Frisk.</p>
<p> “My baby!” Mettaton rushed over to the child.</p>
<p> “I’m fine,” Frisk’s voice was soft. “I asked Miss Simpson not to call you.”</p>
<p> “Frisk, you have a black eye,” The nurse handed them an ice pack. “I know you didn’t want to bother Mr. Mettaton while he was working, but he’s one of your guardians. It’s school policy when there is a fight.”</p>
<p> “A fight?” Mettaton looked at her. “Someone attacked my poor, innocent, sweet, little darling? Where are they? I’m going to sue them and this school for allowing this to happen.”</p>
<p> “No! Please don’t sue anyone,” Frisk begged. “I didn’t want to get into a fight, but I had too. Jimmy wouldn’t leave Hilda alone, so I told him if he didn’t stop, I would have to step in.”</p>
<p> “What?” Mettaton looked back at Frisk. </p>
<p> “Frisk was defending another student,” Simpson said. “His friend, Hild McGee. She’s in the principal’s office, waiting for her mother and you two.”</p>
<p> “Right,” Mettaton said. “Frisk, come on. I want to get to the bottom of this.”</p>
<p> Frisk jumped up, ice pack still in their hand. Mettaton took their hand and headed out of the office. Thanks to the noise, students were poking their heads out of their classrooms. Whispering filled the hallway as they watched Mettaton lead Frisk to the principal’s office. Frisk wasn’t embarrassed; Mettaton was a star, fame followed him everywhere. If anything, Frisk was worried. They loved Mettaton, but the star was overly protective of them, even more than Toriel was. What was going to happen when they reached the office?</p>
<p> They stopped in the hall, prompting Mettaton to halt.</p>
<p> “Frisk?” <br/> “I don’t want you to sue the school,” They said. “It’s not the school’s fault. Jimmy’s the one to blame. He’s a sexist, chauvinist pig.”</p>
<p> “Darling, who taught you those words?”</p>
<p> “You.”</p>
<p> “Oh,” Mettaton felt slightly proud. “I’m not really going to sue the school, sweetie. It’s just something I say to get people to listen to me. I Just want to make sure you’re safe.”</p>
<p> “You’re not mad?” Frisk asked.</p>
<p> Mettaton got down on his knees, so they were eye level with Frisk. Whenever Frisk looked into Mettaton’s eyes, he felt loved. The robot had so much passion and love to give, it was terrific. Frisk was happy that he got to receive most of the Mettaton’s affection. Frisk’s worries started to vanish as Mettaton smiled at them.</p>
<p> “Frisk, I could never be mad at you,” Mettaton’s voice was steady. “You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met. Your kindness, bravery, and determination are what helped the monsters come back to the surface. You’ve never once refused to help someone, even if that meant putting yourself in danger. How can I be mad at my little Frisky Wisky when they were defending a friend?”</p>
<p> Frisk wrinkled their nose at the nickname, but they smiled and threw their arms around Mettaton’s neck. Mettaton hugged back, patting the child’s back.</p>
<p> “Now, let’s go find that principal,” Mettaton said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When they entered Mrs. Magillacutty’s office, Frisk felt less nervous. She was smiling at them and even at Mettaton. Frisk ignored Jimmy Henderson’s death glare. The other child hadn’t escaped the fight without a few bruises. He had a busted lip that had stained his shirt with blood. Hilda waved at Frisk, and they waved back. Her mother, Miss Vincent, was sitting next to her while Mr. Henderson sat next to his son. Like his son, he was giving everyone a murderous stare.</p>
<p> “Thank you for coming, Mr. Mettaton,” Mrs. Magillacutty began. “I am very sorry to pull you away from work, but you were the first person we called on Frisk’s contact list.”</p>
<p> “Just Mettaton, please,” Mettaton sat down. “Now, I’d like to know what exactly went on.”</p>
<p> “I’m sorry, but why is this robot here?” Mr. Henderson interrupted. “Shouldn’t Frisk’s parents be here instead of this----thing?”</p>
<p> “Excuse me?” Mettaton looked at Mr. Henderson. “First of all, I am not a thing, and I also have a name. Secondly, I’m one of Frisk’s guardians, which means it’s my duty to help take care of them. Third, from what I heard, your son is the one who started this whole thing. Lastly, I’m going to ask that you and your lousy tattoo job refrain from speaking directly to me.</p>
<p> “Gentlemen, please,” Mrs. Magillacutty looked to Hilda. “Hilda, can you tell us what happened?” </p>
<p> Hilda glanced at her mother, who nodded.</p>
<p> “I was coming out of the cafeteria looking for Frisk,” She began. “We both like Wonder Woman, and my uncle bought me some new Wonder Woman comics, so I was going to share them with Frisk. I saw them over by the seesaw, so I was going to go over there until Jimmy stopped me. He asked what I had, I told him comics and then asked him to let me through. Instead, he grabbed me.”</p>
<p> “Excuse me!?” Mettaton repeated. “So not only not only did this little cretin hurt my Frisk, but he touched this sweetie without her permission?”</p>
<p> “Oh come on, what’s the big deal? He just touched her.” Mr. Henderson said.</p>
<p> “Mr. Henderson, that’s enough,” Mrs. Magillacutty’s voice was cold as ice. “Hilda, continue, please.”</p>
<p> “He wouldn’t let go,” Hilda’s voice broke slightly. “I asked him repeatedly to let go, and he wouldn’t. He said he’d only let me go if I kissed him. I told him, no, and then Frisk came over. He asked Jimmy nicely to leave me alone, and Jimmy called him----I don’t want to say the word. It starts with an f, and it’s a mean thing to say. Then, Jimmy kissed me, and I pushed him away, screaming. So Frisk punched him.”</p>
<p> “Good,” Mettaton patted Frisk’s head. “I would have done the same.”</p>
<p> “What? You’d punch my kid for kissing a girl?” Mr. Henderson asked.</p>
<p> “Yes, because last time I checked, when a girl says no, it means no,” Mettaton’s eyes flashed magenta. “Hilda said no multiple times, but your son didn’t respect that and thought it was okay to put his lips on hers. Frisk was defending a friend, they didn’t start this fight, and you’re lucky they didn’t finish it.”</p>
<p> “Gentlemen, please,” Mrs. Magillacutty managed. “The reason you’ve been called here is that we’re deciding on what punishments feel appropriate. Now, Hilda won’t be punished since she’s the victim. Now, while Frisk did throw a punch, they were doing this to defend a friend. I think one hour of detention is enough.”</p>
<p> “Okay, that’s fair,” Frisk said.</p>
<p> “An hour? This little freak punches my kid, and all they get is an hour of detention?” Mr. Henderson asked. “This is some bullshit!”</p>
<p> “Mr. Henderson, sit down,” Mrs. Magillacutty demanded. “And do not use that kind of language around the children.”</p>
<p> “I’ll use whatever language I want! This is some---”</p>
<p> “George Andrew Henderson, sit your bottom down this instant!” </p>
<p> The group turned to the door. Standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips was a short, stocky woman with an angry look on her face. Upon seeing her, Jimmy started squirming in his chair. She marched right into the room and grabbed Mr. Henderson by the ear.</p>
<p> “Ow, Mary Ann, please!” Mr. Henderson whimpered.</p>
<p> “Don’t you ‘please’ me!” Mrs. Henderson turned to the others. “I’m awful sorry about this whole thing. If you’ll excuse me, I need to help Mrs. Magillacutty think of the perfect punishment for my son.”</p>
<p> “Well, it seems like we’re done here,” Mettaton stood up. “Come on Frisk, let’s go.”</p>
<p> Frisk took Mettaton’s hand. They were followed by Hilda and her mother, who tapped Mettaton on the shoulder.</p>
<p> “I just wanted to say, you’ve got one hell of a kid there,” She said. “Hilda is lucky to have a friend like him.”</p>
<p> “Don’t have to tell me twice,” Mettaton smiled. “But it seems like Hilda is a smart cookie too. It sounds like you’re raising her right. You know, the kids have had a long day, so why don’t we treat them? Who wants dinner at my restaurant today?”</p>
<p> “Me! Mom, can we go? Please? Frisk said Mettaton has the coolest restaurant ever!”  Hilda begged.</p>
<p> “Well, I don’t see why not,” Miss Vincent said.</p>
<p> “Wonderful, my limo is right outside!”</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/> “Mettaton, did you call Mrs. Henderson?” </p>
<p> “What? Me?” Mettaton gasped playfully. “Why would I do that?”</p>
<p> “Because she deserves to know what a closed-minded dimwit her husband is?”</p>
<p> “Now who taught you those words?”  Mettaton had a feeling he already knew the answer.</p>
<p> “You did,” Frisk said with a smile.</p>
<p> “My Frisky Wisky is so smart,” Mettaton ruffled the child’s hair. “While we were having our conversation, I used my amazing brain to scan the internet for information. I found Mrs. Henderson’s information and sent her an email. She seems like a decent woman, don’t know how she ended up to such a----”</p>
<p> “A jackoff?”</p>
<p> “Let me guess, Sans taught you that word?” Mettaton asked.</p>
<p> “Yeah, he told me not to say it at school,” Frisk admitted, putting their hands in their pockets. “But I think it suits Mr. Henderson.”</p>
<p> “I agree, but Sans is right sweetie, don’t say that word at school,” Mettaton said. “Now, let’s get back to Hilda and her mother, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>